Vector Sāchi
Vector Sāchi (ベクターサッチ, Bekutorusatchi) is one of the major characters in the Sonikku! anime and manga series. He is the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency, acting as the brains of the group, but he tends to let the fame get to him. He is often seen with Espio and Charmy, and is one of the oldest members of the Chaotix. He is notably one of the more popular and reoccurring characters in the Chaotix, appearing in more situations than Espio, and especially Charmy. Appearance Vector is a 20-year-old, crocodile Beastkin. He's notable for his green scales, which are very smooth. He has several orange spikes that run down his back to his tail and broad hands and feet. He has a somewhat large snout and notable yellow eyes. He likes to wear black on his outfits, and it normally comes with a black set of headphones, a golden chain around his neck, and black cuffs with gold buckles. When he first appears in the series, he is notably more leaner and skinner. He would mellow out with much more muscle towards the end of the Classic Era. Personality Vector is very bombastic and energetic. He's always up for a task and wants to be the first one in for a scoop. While he can be loud with his friends, in serious situations he can be cool and collected, being able to think quickly and be on toes in critial moments when other characters panic. He knows how to lead and group and when he can, he will always do his best to save those who are hurt. He tends to have a very big heart to those in need, but this can be seen as a negative, as he tends to help people even in a professional setting. Him being the leader of the Chaotix sometimes gets into his head, causing him to jump at the moment of assisting, without remembering that he needs to be paid. He shows a considerably high lack of responsibility, often being close on the mortgage of the office. However, he does tend to get a bit too into the thought of money and tends to take risky options for the exchange of a bigger payout. This love of money can be seen in the attire he wears. Even so, Vector comes with a lot of morals. He refuses to do anything dirty that can get him money and he can be a very charitable person, to the point where he would go so far to find stolen candy for a child. This doesn't mean that he will always be at the ready to help someone. Unlike Sonic, who will rescue others no matter his condition, Vector will often try to help others who need it the most. He won't hesitate if a decision means that he will lose someone, or if he will save the many rather than the few, he will always strive to protect as many as he can. Although he feels guilty, he understands that heroes can't save everyone. Vector shows a considerable liking to music, which can be connected to his abilities. He often likes to listen to rock, hip-hop, and rap, with classical music being his least favorite. He also has a notable appetite, being willing to try out anything, however, he tends to overreact when something tastes bad to him. His favorite food is donuts with chocolate frosting and sprinkles. In spite of this, he shows a considerable dislike for coffee, instead opting to go for Hot Chocolate, much to Espio's dismay. History Vector was born on Isolated Island, being the sister to Tracy. He had a good relationship with his family and at some point befriended Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix members. Being the oldest of the group, he planned the concept of the Chaotix, but Knuckles became the leader of the group, causing him to but heads with Vector, but they became good friends. Chaotix Vs Eggman After the events of the Fang situation, Vector, visited Carnival Island in the act of investigating if the appearance of the island was an act of a God. At some point during his investigation, he was captured by Eggman while he was building his new base and placed in the Combi Catcher, in the process of turning Vector into power for one of his robots. Before he could be turned, Knuckles saved him and the rest of the Chaotix from Eggman's grasp. He questioned Heavy and Bomb's purpose at first and began to be very passive-aggressive towards them, but after Bomb's sacrifice, he slowly grew nicer towards Heavy, ultimately becoming his friend. After shutting down Eggman's attempts in the 5 zones on Carnival Island, he got knocked out during Metal Sonic's take over. He would join the final fight for Carnival Island, teaming up with Espio and Charmy to defeat Metal Sonic, before Metal transformed into Metal Sonic Kai. He was ultimately defeated by Vector and the others, which all of the Chaotix meetings with Sonic and Tails afterward. A few days later, Fang kidnapped Tails, and Vector came to his rescue. He notably underestimated Amy and Sonic, much to Knuckles' dismay, but after seeing their teamwork and ability to take down EggRobos in a breeze, Vector slowly became friends with them and helped them track Fang down and defeat him once and for all. At this point, Knuckles officially disbands from the Chaotix, causing Vector to become the leader.